Equipment front faces are known that are rigid structural parts serving to unite various functional members of a vehicle, such as, for example: a radiator, tanks, and light units. Such a structural part constitutes an assembly that is prepared in advance for fitting as a single block on the vehicle assembly line.
This reduces the length of the vehicle assembly line by avoiding the need to install the functional members at the front of the vehicle one by one.
However, bodywork elements continue to be installed in traditional manner, since after putting the equipment front face into place, it is necessary to bring in separately the shield, the grille, and possibly also other bodywork elements, for applying to the front block of the vehicle.
Such traditional assembly of bodywork elements raises well-known difficulties of ensuring that adjacent bodywork elements are properly positioned relative to one another, and also that light units are properly positioned relative to bodywork elements, in particular given the expansions to which they are subject while the vehicle is in use.